starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Flamen
A Flamen (plural: Flamines) is a priest of Aodh. Rare and revered, their voices carry substantial weight in Valorian politics. Overview Flamines have devoted their lives to revering Ignacio, and serve as both spiritual guides and therapists to their community. Flamines manage, maintain, and live within a Sanctum, a holy temple dedicated to worship, celebration, and rejuvenation. Aodhians believe that Flamines exist in a realm beyond what mere mortals can experience, that their minds have ascended to a ‘higher plane’ where they are able to touch the Starscape. Because of this, they are often perceived as otherworldly, almost deities in their own right. A Flamen is to be respected by nobility and commoner alike; though their role as a spiritual leader keeps them from the insidious game of Valorian politics, their voices hold weight among the herd. In times of conflict, Flamines usually argue for pacifism until provoked. All Flamines become experts in the Empathy talent. Therapy is an important feature in a Flamen's duties, and the help they provide can range wildly: it is not uncommon for a Flamen to be an experienced spiritual guidance, life coach, and physical therapist. Every Flamen tailors their techniques to fit their congregation, and what one Sanctum practices may not be offered at another. Regardless, you will always find help in their halls. The Six Virtues Flamines uphold the virtues of Ignacio: Passion, Creativity, Courage, Ambition, Pleasure, and Leadership. Passion Passion is the core virtue from which the other five bloom. Apathy is considered not only a grave sin to oneself, but a self-inflicted cruelty. A horse who is not passionate about their endeavors will inevitably become dissatisfied with life, but Ignacio has not put them on this good earth to settle. Passion is a common topic for life coaching. Creativity It's no secret that Aodh holds its artists in high esteem. While this virtue includes the arts, it is most concerned with the creativity inherent to every Aodhian. Ignacio values the problem-solvers, the thinkers, the dreamers and the architects, for they are the ones who build the future. There is no progress without creativity, not in one's personal life or the grand scheme of things. Courage To be unafraid is fortunate, but to act in the face of fear is truly admirable. Ignacio favors the brave: those who are willing to take risk when it is difficult. Ambition Fire does not stand still; it grows. An Aodhian should never stagnate. Ambition fosters personal achievement and inspires the desire to better one's self. Just as Ignacio wishes for his children to love one another, so too does he want them to love themselves. Pleasure Pleasure-- partaking in things that you love-- is considered to be vital to Aodhian health. Flamines hold that seeking pleasure makes a horse happy, and thus rejuvenates the soul and keeps the mind healthy. Life would not be worth living without happiness. Leadership One need not be the King to practice good leadership. A leader sees what must be done and does it; they lead by example, and inspire those around them. Sanctums Valore's five historical Sanctums are Ignis, Fernos, Enya, Azar, and Vatros. '''During the year 1700, '''King Isador had two additional Sanctums constructed: Palasa '''and '''Orelee. Each Sanctum acts as a hub for worship, community, and healing. They are managed by a single Flamen and the Sanctum's Helpers, who permanently reside within the Sanctum's living quarters for as long as they remain faithful. Ignis Sanctum is the second largest sanctum, located in the Sol District. It is dedicated solely to Ignacio. The building is faced with white and gold marble, and its interior is the most luxurious of the five temples. Mysteriously, any fire lit within this Sanctum burns white. A life-sized statue of Ignacio, encrusted with jewels, makes its home here. Fernos Sanctum is located close to the Crucible and is the largest Sanctum. Fernos is dedicated primarily to Ignacio, but houses small shrines to Kaia, Argus, and Cascade as well. It is faced primarily with white, black and blue-tinted marble. The temple houses a colossal effigy of Ignacio at its center, and the air is usually thick with the scent of incense, the most common offering. It is a popular site for prayer, and many equines can boast that they received their blessing here. Azar Sanctum is located in the Artisan District. Dedicated solely to Ignacio, this temple is considered a work of art. It is the only Sanctum constructed in limestone and lacking a marble finish. Instead, its beauty is found in its architectural relief sculpture and the enormous stained glass windows that bathe the Sanctum’s interior in iridescent light. Authentic mosaics of Ignacio and Eithinian history line the temple’s walls. Enya Sanctum is located close to Valore’s largest port, affectionately known as the ‘Rogue District’ due to the large population of Talorian rogues that come and go. It is faced with ivory and blue-tinted marble. Though dedicated primarily to Ignacio, this sanctum has a significant portion of its interior dedicated to Cascade as well, complete with a life-size effigy and bathing pools. Vatros Sanctum is located close to the Dark District bridge, and is the smallest sanctum. It is faced with an inoffensive gray marble and is largely unadorned. This sanctum is known for its charity and kindness to the poor. Though dedicated to primarily to Ignacio, Vatros hosts small shrines to Argus, Cascade, Kaia and, controversially, Alya. Labor slaves are permitted to stop by this temple on their way to the Dark District, where they can find medical aid for minor wounds, help with pregnancies (including termination), and a quiet moment of prayer. Palasa Sanctum is located in the Merchant District. This Sanctum, faced with burgundy and white marble, worships Ignacio as its primary deity but pays near equal homage to Kaia, who is (typically) worshiped by Aodhians as a goddess of fertility, love, and desire. The Sanctum hosts statues of both gods and is decorated by indoor flowerbeds and hanging gardens. Oralee Sanctum '''is located on the first floor of Hearthstone Palace. It is dedicated to Ignacio and Aodh's ancestral kirins. This Sanctum serves as both a chapel and library of coveted knowledge: every tome and scribe written about Aodh's history can be found here, including a collection of all known information on kirins, wyverns, Ignacio, and ancient Valore. Candles and Ash Flamines wear Sacred Ash on their coats and incorporate Candles into their attire. This makes them easily to identify on first glance, or spot in a crowd. Sacred Ash is ash that has been pulled from the Sanctum's fireplace and blessed by a Flamen. The blessing is said to keep its wearer mentally fortified and protected. Sanctum Helpers wear this ash on their coats as well, but do not incorporate candles into their outfits. Sacred Ash is given to visitors who ask for it, and can sprinkled in the home to cleanse the living space of negative thoughts and feelings. Because the candles are lit, most Flamines wear their manes short or completely sheared. Cultural Notes Sexuality All forms of physical affection are not only celebrated, but considered necessary to one's health. Flamines liken sex in particular to a spiritual experience. So long as the act is firmly consensual, it does not matter who it is between or why it occurred; in fact, a Flamen will balk at the idea that sex should be reserved for procreation, and not utilized for the potent bonding experience that it is. Flamines are not expected to be celibate, and should they wish to, they are welcomed to explore their sexuality as earnestly as any other Aodhian. Pygmy Dragons Flamines are living symbols of Aodh, and so too are the pygmy dragons indigenous to Eithne. The two go hand in hand (or hoof in hoof, if you will) and thus it is not uncommon for a Flamen to have one as a familiar. The King will often gift these spectacular beasts to any Flamen that does not have one. Rank Levels * '''At 25 AP | Flamines act as spiritual guides and therapists to their community. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | A Flamen is easily recognized by the presence of ash on their coat and the candles incorporated into their attire. Receive Ash and Candles for free. * At 75 AP | As a Flamen, much of your job involves consultations for advice in all areas and walks of life. Receive +15 SP points towards wisdom or cunning. * At 100 AP | You are an esteemed agent of Ignacio, meant to uphold all that he represents. If your familiar spot is free, receive an Aodhian Mythical Familiar. Category:Ranks Category:Aodh